Unexpected Second Chances-USUK Fluff!
by Fezzes64
Summary: England gets an unexpected visitor to his house right when he's trying to relax, and what does he get?...FLUFF! :D Unexpected and random and kind of a wiry plot, this mentions both Star Trek and Top Gear and, um, broccoli...Er...yea, so this is Yaoi fluff, which is BoyxBoy!


**_Heya :D Fezzes here XD Here is a story based off a Roleplay DubzNChloe and I did :D Usuk fluff, almost through the roof! XD The Italics is me, while the normal text is hers, so not to confuse you with the point-of-view change XD_**

* * *

_England sighed angrily, slamming the door shut behind him as he marched into his house. Flinging his jacket on the hook and yanking his gloves rather harshly off, he proceeded to fume in the kitchen as he prepared some much-needed tea for himself. He did not have a very good day. It had started with the frog being, well, himself. Oh how he hated that bloody wanker. He had taunted his food, his eyebrows, and his "punk" hair._

_"At least I don't have hair like a bloody girl." England muttered as he angrily poured tea from a teapot to a cup. Breathing rather hard, he pulled a hand around his waist, hugging himself as he suddenly got the chills. It was rather cold outside, but that didn't mean he liked it. "Bloody wanker. Bloody twit. Bloody..." he began to list names to call the Frog to calm himself, almost seething._

America was cheerfully running down the street, McDonald's bag in one hand and a video game, console, controllers, and the game itself, in the other. He was so, SO excited to show England this game and share the greasy fast food with him. He was only a couple of minutes from his friend's house and was looking forward to see the Brit again. Even though he just saw him at the meeting this morning.

_"Okay...Breathe in...and out..." England slowly directed himself to take deep breaths as he lowered himself on the couch, trying not to think of le Frog. "Ugh...Good grief, what was he thinking...?" he questioned softly. "America is certainly not stupid enough to accept those insults, is he...? Mm. I don't think he was aware I was trying to defend him, the obnoxious twit he is. Stupid Frog, stupid, stupid, ridiculing America like that..." He glared at the floor, slowly sipping his tea and attempting to relax._

America skids to a stop outside of Iggy's house. He goes to knock on the door but realizes he has no free hands. So he does the logical thing (logical for America, anyway) and kicks the door repeatedly, all the while yelling things along the lines of, "DUDE! YO! IGGY! OPEN THE DOOR MAN I GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YA~!" no doubt damaging to poor portal.

_"WAAAH-" England cried out suddenly as the loud noise scared the 'bloody daylights' out of him. He started so violently he managed to not only spill his tea all over himself, but also fall out of the chair. Literally._

_"Good grief, it's Alfred..." England mumbled to himself dully, managing to get to a standing position so he could observe his condition. "Uh..." he called out, uncertain. "Y-you'll have to give me a minute. I'm not exactly...presentable at the moment." And with that he raced out of the room to change as quickly as possible._

America lets out a noise of agreement and rocks back and forth on his heels excitedly. 'THIS IS JUST GONNA BE SO COOL', he thought, but England was taking a freaking long time. For America, anyway.

_"Gah, okay..." England quickly found a decent white polo and threw that on, and pulled out a random pair of trousers from a drawer and rushed out of his bedroom, barely tying his belt and pulling his socks on, accidentally leaving one or two buttons on his shirt undone as he opened the door. "Okay, so what is it you want from me?" he asked the American who grinned in his doorway._

"LOOK I BROUGHT STUFF!" America yelled, shoving said 'stuff' in England's face and waving it around. He then proceeded to invite himself into England's house.

"Dude, what happened here?" he asked, referring to the large tea spill as he stepped over it and made a beeline toward the TV.

_"Oh dear..." England muttered as he grudgingly 'allowed' America into his mansion, not very appealed by his 'stuff'. "Um, that? Uh, that was just an, er, accident...?" he offered weakly, retreating to the kitchen again so he could grab some paper towels and replenish his tea. He heard the familiar sounds of Star Trek on BBC since that was what was the telly was tuned to as America turned it on. He sighed, knowing his guest was apparently comfortable._

America proceeded to wolf down everything in the McDonald's bag and down both sodas he brought, not offering England any. Obviously he forgot that he had actually bought some for England as well.

"Dude I love this show!" he said excitedly around the mouthful of burger he had currently.

_(OMS LOL XD Yesterday I was texting Romiek and he was teasing me about driving in a car with coach and he said 'So you'll date the couch and not me -_-' XD' And I died laughing in the car Oms XD So I replied and told him 'No, I'm not dating the 'couch', I'm with three other people, silly' XD)_

_England was grateful America didn't offer any food to him, sparing his poor stomach from more of that rubbish. But eventually he gave up dawdling in the kitchen and brought in two cups of tea like any gentleman would, watching the telly since he too liked Star Trek. Hence why it was on BBC._

_"Good! I'll look forward to your report, Mr. Broccoli." Picard said happily to Lieutenant Barclay._

America's obnoxious laugh rang though the room as he literally fell on the floor laughing.

_Even England snickered a bit as Picard realized his mistake and corrected himself. "Barclay." he said numbly, just before Barclay excused himself, walking meekly out of the room. Riker, the first officer, was trying not to laugh as Data, the android, launched into one of his lectures._

_"Metathesis is one of the most common of mispronunciation errors, sir." he explained matter-of-factly. "A reversal of vowel to consonant, 'Barc' to 'Broc'-" he was cut off as he looked at Picard's face, and quickly resumed his work._

_"Pffft," England stifled his laughter with a fist, not sure which was funnier; America laughing like a complete dork or Picard's mistake._

"HAHAHAHAHA BROCCOLI OH MY GOD BROCCOLI DUDE!" America laughed loudly, rolling on the floor.

_"It's alright, America, calm down," England chuckled as America proceeded to die without any dignity on his floor, giggling like a madman._

"DUDE IT'S JUST- BROCCOLI!" America managed to regain a little bit of self control, pulling himself back up onto the couch and letting out the occasional snort every once in a while.

_England rolled his eyes in amusement, unable to resist a soft smile at America as they both watched the rest of the episode. Even he had to admit, hearing America laugh was rather nice, and it set the mood rather pleasantly... He suddenly was struck with a brilliant idea, and smirked, knowing exactly what to make for dinner. He knew he would have to anyway, but it would prove he still had some humor in him yet._

As soon as the episode was over, America turned to England, excitement showing in his blue eyes as he looked at him eagerly. "What now?!"

_"Umm, Top Gear is on, if you want to watch that..." England thought a moment. "But I'll get started on dinner, alright?" he stood up to take his leave, just as the car show started._

_"Tonight!" Jeremy Clarkson began. "James looks at a dog," Dramatic scene. "I run away from the stig," Dramatic scene. "AND Richard points at a van." and the show proceeded. Something about a small car of sorts, and England panicked as he remembered what the next line was._

_"Well, it's a decent size," Richard said thoughtfully._

_"No it isn't! You can't even fit two whole Americans in that thing!" Jeremy gestured wildly at it as England quickly moved away, unsure of how his former charge would take that; the Top Gear guys were famous for making fun of Americans._

America cocked his head to the side. "What? I don't get it! What does he mean by that?"

_"Umm nothing," England said quickly, making a run for the kitchen before America could ask anything else, and began making fish, chips, and broccoli for dinner._

"O- okay?" said America, turning back to the screen. Still mystified, and also wondering why England had run away like that. He had actually come here for a reason. He was planning to tell England how he felt. He just couldn't get that rude, tsundere, tea-loving, bushy-browed Brit out of his head.

_England blushed rather darkly, grateful America couldn't see. He would get this dish right, he was determined to. He would make it right for his crush._

_Oh, stars, he didn't say that out loud, did he? England physically panicked, face going white as he spun in nervous circles, even bouncing on the balls of his feet as he tried to calm himself down. He almost shouted and had to physically restrain himself, trying not to tear his hair out. "Just...Calm...Down..." He murmured to himself, grateful his dish actually looked decent as he finished cooking._

America thought about how he was going to say this. He ran through scenarios in his head:

'England, I really like you, even though your cooking tastes like absolute Sh-'

No, that would just get him yelled at.

'England, your eyebrows are really huge and I love that about you'

No that sounded really stupid

"England, I think I'm in love with you." he murmured to himself.

_"Okay, calm down old chap, it's not like he can hear you in here..." England breathed to himself, massaging his temples and taking a moment for himself as he attempted to gain his breath. FInally, once he did, he dished up the meal on two plates, and brought the larger portion out to his guest, making sure to have a completely neutral expression. I mean, he WAS serving broccoli, and being an expert on this sort of humor, this was the way to dish it out. No pun intended._

"Don't be stupid." America told himself under his breath as he paces the room, raking his hands through his blond hair. "You are the hero and you shouldn't be afraid of love."

The hero let out a rather unmanly squeal upon noticing that England had appeared in the doorway.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STAND... Is that... IS THAT BROCCOLI?" demands America before falling to his knees in fits of giggles.

_"Um, no. It's a duck, America, don't be silly." England said, frowning as if what America said was weird. "See?" he held up the plate." A duck." and he set it on the table, pretending to be oblivious to America's laughter._

_However, after an awkward moment of America dying once more on his floor, England cracked a smile and snickered a bit, and leaned forward to pat America's head. "Yes America, it's broccoli. Don't be so excited." he teased._

"BROCCOLI!" America snorted before continuing to roll around on the floor.

_"Now really America, how is that funny? Would you rather I make you eat Data for dinner?" England was struggling to sound serious, finding that America was adorable when he couldn't find words and could only laugh._

America pounded the floor, tears of laughter streaming down his face as he guffawed loudly. He knew it probably shouldn't have been so funny but it was.

_"Mmm. Alright." England got the feeling he was going too far and greatly resisted going against another clever joke and knelt beside the dying nation, patting his back gently. He hummed a tune they both knew well, barely breathing the lyrics as he waited for his former charge to simmer down. On the floor he tapped his fingers as if he were playing an invisible piano to the song he used to sing to America as a child._

America felt his heart begin to beat rapidly upon feeling the contact of England's fingers. His face grew warm, which he knew meant he had a blush spread across his cheeks. He stopped laughing a while ago, opting to listen to the tune England was humming instead. He really liked this closeness.

_England's voice was like a Rock star's, literally. He could go auto-pilot since he knew the song so well, barely singing above a murmur. "...Feeling the sunlight falling from our fingertips, under the great skies that glow like your eyes..." he almost chuckled as he noticed America's face go a bright red, much like his probably, but oh well. He didn't mind blushing if it meant he could calm his former brother like he used to._

_Or was that even how he saw him anymore?_

_What if he wanted it to be..._

_More?_

America was enjoying listening to England sing. He was really good and calming. But he desperately wants to tell him how he feels.

He liked him as more than a brother

More than an ally

More than a friend.

He loved Arthur Kirkland.

The issue was how to tell him.

_After England finished the last note, a gentle F# with a little vibratto, just in the falsetto to make it pretty, he glanced at America who was apparently listening rather intently. He smiled slightly, amused._

_"Well someone's very quiet," he commented softly. "Are you alright?" he frowned, concerned he might've done something wrong._

"I'm fine... I just... I... I need to tell someone something and I don't know how." said America with a frown.

_"Oh?" England sounded curious. "Well, um, if you're having the lady troubles, I can give you some advice. Once I have some," he chuckled as his own joke, moving up so he was sitting Japanese style and signaling for America to do the same. "Do you want to talk about it?" He couldn't help but look slightly hurt at that, wishing more than almost anything else America wasn't in love with a girl._

America sat up as well, slightly disappointed. Lady troubles? Did England really think he was straight? This was depressing.

"Well... There's this... Girl... That I like a lot." it takes all of Alfred's strength to force out the word girl.

_...Oh._

_Well that stung._

_England struggled not to let his face fall into a defeated frown._

_"Oh, is that it, then?" he barely managed a weak smile, hoping it looked understanding. "I might be able to help out. What kind of...girl is she?" he had to make physical effort to say that blasted word._

_Good grief, this was depressing._

America had to restrain himself from sighing. So, Arthur DID think he was straight. What a shame.

"She's perfect." he said immediately. "She's smart, and funny, and she puts up with my b***, and she may act like she hates me sometimes but I know she doesn't. She makes me laugh and she's so, so beautiful. She's the one for me."

_"Mmm." England hummed, to cover up a soft choking sound from his throat. Oh how he wished those words would be aimed at him...Words meant only for him, and him alone. Words that were a soft secret when spoken but meant so much more..."I...I used to know someone like that." he was careful not to say 'A girl.' "They were strong, they always knew what to say to make me laugh at times. They annoyed me like hell, though. I thought I should have found myself hating them, but instead I loved them." His gaze flickered sadly to the carpeted floor._

"Yeah? And what happened with you and them?" asked America, highly jealous of this other person that had captured England's attention.

_England's voice got noticeably softer at America's sudden reaction like he were scared, and he blinked a bit, hesitating. Be considered saying something clever and confusing and anecdotic like any sane old man, but...he decided to tell the truth._

_"I...I don't know. It was as if one day they suddenly turned their back on me in the most hurtful betrayal." Crap. That was too big a hint. "I was on top of the world until they sent me crashing down to the bottom. That's why I tend to avoid love." he concluded, just on an audible level._

"... Oh." said America, softly as well. Was England talking about... Him?

Only one way to find out.

"Didn't you want to know the problem I was having with my soul mate?" he asked, careful not to state that it was a girl this time.

_"...Uh. Y-yes! Sorry, didn't mean to..." he trailed off weakly, absentmindedly bringing up his hand to pass across his face and realized a tear had begun to fall. Horrified, he quickly rubbed its evidence away and said "Sorry, that was my fault. What were you going to say...?"_

_And it stung even more that America didn't seem to care that he just told the reason for his downfall at all._

America braced himself. Oh god. This could be the best or worse choice of his life.

He took the chance anyway.

Hooking two fingers around England's chin, he turned the other's face towards him.

"She's not a she, she's a you, and I'm in love with you." he says before leaning foward and bridging the gap between their lips.

_England went rigid with shock, eyed wide, face pale...Should he be happy or disappointed? Relieved or angry? His mind was probably imploding in unto itself, trying to process whether or not it was a dream come true. America's kiss was soft, gentle and unsure. Of course, he wasn't any better, just sitting there like a complete dork. It was too short, however, but as America pulled away England waited a moment, then said "This isn't another Revolution, is it?" as a joke, smiling just slightly. He wasn't sure if he was kidding, if he would suddenly laugh in his face and deny everything he just said, but he didn't know. The mere thought worried him, and he was unaware of the tears filling his eyes at that precise time._

"Hey, don't cry." said America, surprised, using his thumb to catch a tear that was about to fall. "Am I THAT bad at kissing?"

_"...A-ah!" England realized this all at once and suddenly whirled around so America couldn't see his face. He hid behind his hands, desperately cowering beneath the worst source of safety. "Oh n-no...N-no it's n-not that..." he mumbled, terribly embarrassed as he felt his face flood with heat. He had to bite back a sob that threatened to strangle his throat suddenly. "Of all times, now?" he hissed coldly to himself. "Good grief, what is wrong with me?"_

"Hey... A- are you all right?" okay. Apparently England had NOT been referring to him. This wasn't awkward or anything. Well, he still loved Arthur whether Arthur loved him back or not, so he took the initiative to turn England back around, gently pulling his hands away from his face. "It's okay if you like someone else... I just... Kind of hoped you would like me." OH GOD BLESS THE USA DID HIS VOICE JUST CRACK ON THE WORD ME?! He knew he wasn't going to cry, not here at least, so that must have been stress.

_"N-no..." England said softly. "N-no it's not that either, git!" he dared to cast a small glance up at the taller nation, hesitating. Finally, he leaned forward with a peculiar eagerness and wrapped his arms firmly around America's neck, pressing his face to his shoulder. "Mmmnn..." he tried not to sob. "I-I don't know if you're kidding! I-if this is some big joke that you'll make fun of until the end of time! If you're just toying with me, just to see me come out like this-aah..." he attempted to cover it, but the gentle sob shook his frame just slightly, shutting him up before he could humiliate himself anymore._

America wraps his arms tightly around England and can't help but notice how perfectly their bodies fit together.

"Arthur." America says England's name softly and seriously, a stark contrast from his regular tone. "I've been trying to get up the nerve to tell you this for months now. I- I know I messed up really badly." America lets out a humorless laugh here, which is not a normal thing for him. "During the revolution. And I'm sorry I left you. But it's all over and done with now and I'm here and I love you and I've wanted you for so long so..." Alfred can feel his racing heart thumping. Why does he feel like this is the most risky part of the whole evening so far? "Maybe... You could give me another chance?"

_"M-mm..." England thought he was about to die happy when America pulled him closer, gripping the back of his jacket with such intensity his knuckles turned white. "Y-you were always welcome to chances," he whispered to America's shoulder, resting his face on the nation's chest. "You just never took them, git." with a genuine smile, he let his final tears fall, no longer afraid._

"Well, I'm taking them now." said America with a soft smile, tilting England's chin up again. He had been unsure before but now he knew what he was doing was right. So he looked deep into England's green eyes with his own blue ones, and leaned forward, never breaking eye contact as he pressed his lips to the other nations, a hell of a lot more sure this time.

* * *

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT :D WAS THAT FLUFFY OR WAS THAT FLUFFY?!...Wow that sounded awkward XD Hope you likey! :D Reviews are appreciated and are like Pasta to Italy :D **

**~Fezzes64**


End file.
